Pequeño Vampiro
by Aoyagi Kouya
Summary: Entre las paredes de la organizacion "Hellsing" y su no muy ejemplar esposo, Alucard, ¿Como podra lidear Seras Victoria con los estragos de la maternindad?


**Wiiiiiiii! Hola (: Kouya-desu! xD etto, muchísimas gracias antes que nada, por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfiction. Espero con todo el corazón que sea de su agrado!Se supone que es un one-shot pero si recibo suficientes peticiones para terminarlo, entonces lo hare.O si tengo mas tiempo libre pues igual =). Tambien espero que no sea muy lindo para el estilo de Hellsing xDD haha, trate de no hacerlo muy empalagante! Y por ultimo, cabe mencionar que no he visto la serie, solo los OVAS , asi que no tome en cuenta absolutamente ningún aspecto de la serie. **

**Ni los personajes, ni Hellsing me pertenecen. Todo es propiedad de Kouta Hirano…Maldito ¬_¬! xDD!**

Victoria Seras no era de las personas que se acostumbraran a algo rápidamente. Siempre un gran cambio tenia que llevar consigo un, aun mas grande, periodo de tiempo para acostumbrarse a el. Por eso, los 9 meses que conllevaba el embarazo habían sido mas que insuficientes para hacerse a la idea de ser madre.

Ahora en su gran y espaciosa cama que por ahora sustituía su enorme ataúd para dos, no podía encontrar posición en la cual su prominente estomago no le estorbara o en donde sus muy grandes pechos no le lastimaran.

Esto, claro, no hacia mas que irritar a cierto vampiro falto de sueño que yacía a su lado.

-"¿Podrias dejar de moverte?" pregunto Alucard, su espalda hacia la chica policía. Seras hizo una mueca.

-"eso intento pero el" señalo a su vientre "parece estar inquieto" termino, acariciando su barriga de un lado.

Alucard se dio la vuelta y miro fijamente el gran vientre de su esposa. Finalmente, después de unos intensos segundos, por fin hablo.

-"Escucha niño, te acomodaras y dejaras de moverte para que tu madre pueda descansar y me deje dormir" ordeno con una voz de superioridad. Después sonrió su ya muy conocida sonrisa vampiresca, dejando al descubierto sus blancos y muy afilados colmillos "¿Entendido?" término.

Esto no hizo mas que mandar escalofríos por el cuerpo de Seras "Alucard…no creo que el niño pueda razonar todavía. "¡Además!" reclamo ella con tono de enojo "¡Estas hablando con un bebé, no un soldado!"

El pelinegro vampiro la miro como si hubiera dicho la tontería mas grande del mundo

-"¿Pero que dices? ¡Claro que entiende!" dijo, sonriendo otra sonrisa muestra-colmillos y dejándose caer a lado de la rubia.

- "Es mi cría después de todo" susurro levemente en su oído, poniendo un brazo sobre ella.

Seras sonrió y se acomodó para dormir. De repente, sintió una gran mano masajeando uno de sus voluptuosos e hinchados pechos.

-"Alucard…" dijo ella lentamente, un tipo de enojo y frustración formándose en su garganta.

Sin embargo, esta irritación se desvaneció casi tan rápido como había llegado al notar que su esposo no hacia esta acción morbosamente, sino mas bien de la forma en la que la especialista que Integra-sama había contratado un par de semanas atrás le había enseñado.

El dedo índice y el dedo medio haciendo pequeños círculos alrededor para hacer fluir la leche maternal y disminuir el dolor. Seras sonrió de nuevo y cerró los ojos lentamente.

-"Y dime ¿Dejó de moverse?" le pregunto el nosferatu al oído. Para su sorpresa noto que en efecto, había dejado de moverse.

-"Si…¿Qué hiciste?"

Alucard soltó una pequeña risa muy al estilo Alucard "A la hora de lidear con mocosos se tiene que ser autoritario, mi querida chica policía" respondió, bajando su mano del pecho de su esposa hacia su abultado vientre, suavemente acariciando los lados.

-"Despues de todo, el será quien me supere"

Seras se rió un poco.

-"¿Y como sabes que será niño?"

De nuevo sintió a Alucard sonreir ferozmente detrás de ella.

-"Especulaciones" respondio simplemente y la abrazó mas cerca a su cerpo.

En ningún otro sitio Seras se sentía tan segura como aquí, los fuertes y seguros brazos de su conde alrededor de su pequeña forma.

-"Bien" dijo acurrucándose aun mas cerca a su pecho "Entonces yo apuesto a una niña."

**Gracias por leer! Como dije al principio, se supone que este seria un one-shot pero si recibo suficientes peticiones para terminarlo lo hare =)! xD espero que no lo hayan encontrado muy kawaii :3 etto! Onegai! Dejen su review, bueno o malo para mi significa el mundo!**


End file.
